iMission Boogie
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: Sam stays late at Carly's place to complete a mission. When someone walks in unexpectedly, he decides she's too clueless and gives her a hand. Freddie/Sam friendship/romance
1. The Mission

Summary: Sam is on a mission. Someone helps her.

Disclaimer: I wish I was brilliant enough to own a show. Or star in it. Unfortunately 'tis not so.

A/N: this started out as a one-shot. But right now I'm too sleepy to finish it. So I'm dividing it into two chapters.

**iMission Boogie**

After every iCarly show it was customary for the three co-founders of the webcast to hang out in Carly's apartment. Freddie was always there anyway because he lived right next door. Sam on the other hand, well, she liked hanging out with Carly which fortunately (or unfortunately, whichever side you were on) came with insulting Freddie. Also, she liked the food. But tonight, she wasn't just there to call Freddie a dork, spend time with Carly or even steal Spencer's bacon. She was there on a mission.

"One, two, three… One, two, three… One, two and twiiirrrlll… grrr!" The blonde stomped her feet after almost tripping on her own left foot.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly said as she came down the staircase.

"Ugh. I have to learn two types of ballroom dances for PE finals." Sam said as she turned off the music with the remote and reached over the sofa to grab her bottled water.

"Sam, why'd you pick ballroom dance for your elective PE class, anyway? You know you're rhythmically challenged."

"Yea, well, Freddie distracted me when I was signing up for it in the gym."

"Distracted you how?"

"He was passing by and I told him to watch out for the half-eaten sandwich I threw at him."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed with her eyebrows furrowing.

"I know, I know. But the sandwich didn't smell right so I decided not to finish it."

Resigning, the brunette just smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen to grab a bag of potato chips before heading back to the staircase. "Well, if you need me I'm going back upstairs to study for our English quiz tomorrow," she said. Halfway up, she stopped and looked over at Sam. "Why aren't you studying for English?"

"Because I passed English and failed PE last year. I'm gonna do the opposite this year." Sam grinned.

"Riiiight. Good luck with that." Carly said as she continued her way upstairs.

"Ok. Let's try this thing again…" Sam turned the CD player on once more and started waltzing with an imaginary partner. "One, two, three… One, two, three… aaarrgghh! Stupid foot"

"That's not how you do the box step," a voice said from behind Sam. She looked behind her and saw a young brunette boy leaning on the doorway.

"And what do you know about ballroom dancing Fredward?" Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you not to call me that!!"

"Well isn't that your name? Or would you prefer me to call you Fredork?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at her and entered the apartment. "Whatever. I'm just here to get my English notes. I left them on the kitchen table." The tech producer pointed towards the kitchen.

"Fine, go get it so I can continue with my box foot—"

"Box step"

"Whatever."

Freddie made a face at her and went over to the kitchen table to get his notebook. He had his notebook on his hand when he slowly turned around with a smile on his face.

"On second thought," he said, "I'll stay here for a while and keep you company while you practice." He walked over to the bar where the computer was located and sat down on the high chair. He then looked at her as if he was interested.

"Geez. Just leave Freddie. Looking at you gives me migraines."

"I thought you knew what you were doing Sam. Surely my presence won't matter." Freddie batted his eyelashes mockingly at her.

Sam grunted at him and proceeded to imagine she had a partner. She moved her left foot forward then right foot followed and landed beside her left foot. Then her right foot moved to right then—

Freddie shook his head. He stood up and walked towards her. "Sam you're doing it all wrong."

The blonde looked at him skeptically but said nothing. At this point, she was desperate enough to let the little bugger help her.

"Move you're left foot forward first then your right but don't let it land beside your other foot. Spread your legs a little bit for the second position…" Freddie nudged her right leg a little more to the right.

"Spread my legs? Freddie, ew!" Sam joked, to which the young man laughed.

"You have a dirty mind Sam." He looked up at her with a smirk.

"You have a dirty mind for insinuating I was thinking a dirty thought." She pointed at him with an accusatory finger.

"Dirty mind or not, you're doing this thing wrong." Freddie said as he stood where Sam's imaginary partner was supposed to be and took her right hand with his left and placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey! Who said I needed any help??" She said as she moved an inch back, away from him.

He looked at her with a know-it-all expression and asked, "Do you want to fail PE two years in a row?"

"Oh-kay! Let's get a-waltzing!!" Sam said in a mock enthusiastic voice and stepped back into place.


	2. What Frankie Said

Summary: Sam is on a mission. Freddie helps her...

Disclaimer: i wish i had my own webcast. or my own show. or owned my own show.

A/N: so.. Freddie is helping Sam.. and trying hard not to kill her first. Review guys!

**iMission Boogie 2**

"Sam, relax."

"I _am_ relaxed."

"Relax some more."

"I'm relaxed."

"Relax."

"I'M RELAXED!!" Sam screamed right at Freddie's face as she stopped moving her feet.

Freddie immediately let go of his partner's hands and covered his ears. He looked at her like she was crazy. He put his index finger in one ear, trying to make it recover from the shock. "You didn't have to yell at me."

"Relax, relax, relax…" Sam mimicked him with a higher pitched voice and exaggerated hand gestures. "Who do you think you are? Frankie??"

"Well, you're too tense! It's probably because you're made of stone." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well at least I'm not a fairy princess," the girl fired back.

Freddie put his hands up in surrender. "We're not going anywhere with this. Let's try it again," he said as Sam nodded, although still frowning, and stepped closer to him. "But," Freddie said holding up his index finger, "You have to let me teach."

"Yea, yea, just do your thing and let's get this over with." Sam said as she made a grab for his hands. He, on the other hand, took a step back so all she touched was air.

"No, I'm serious. I can't teach you how to ballroom dance if you're going to give me this attitude."

Sam looked at him as if he was speaking Pig Latin. She was about to laugh at his face when she saw how serious he was. She gave a sigh and resigned. "Fine. Let's do this."

Freddie paused for a moment and calculated whether she was serious or not. When she didn't say anything further, he nodded and bowed. She did a tiny courtesy with an imaginary dress. They both then stepped into place. Sam started to move her right foot backward when she noticed he wasn't budging at all.

"Uh, teacher-dude? Why aren't you moving?"

"You're doing it wrong."

"WHAT? I didn't even start—"

But Sam didn't get to finish because Freddie immediately shushed her with a big "Shhhhhh!!" while still retaining their position. She let out an exasperated breath and a clearly annoyed "What?"

"You're starting to move even if I didn't. You have to let me lead."

"Huh?" His partner asked, clearly confused.

"I'm the guy—"

"Tell yourself that again," she said under her breath, although she knew he heard her. However, he continued to speak.

"—and you have to let me lead." Freddie finished. When she didn't say anything back, he tried to think of something else to say. He noticed Sam couldn't seem to comprehend what it meant by having the guy lead, although he knew she understood what it was in theory. "Just chillax and let me call the shots!" He finally said, starting to get annoyed as well.

Sam let out a big hearty laugh. "Finally, in terms I understand!"

He laughed as well and continued after a moment or two, "Ok. We're still in position, so just wait for my cue."

They stood there for a second when finally Freddie took a step forward and subtly pushed Sam back with his hands. She obliged and they started to do the box-step. It was still a little awkward for Sam the first few steps, but as they continued they started to find their groove. "One, two, three… One, two, three," she counted in her head. But the longer they danced, the easier she found it to keep up with the music. Eventually, she didn't have to count in her head anymore.

"So Mr. Dance Instructor," the young lady started to say when she felt comfortable enough to talk while dancing, "How did you learn to waltz?"

"My mom made me take ballroom dancing before. She said it would help my posture and make me more 'gentlemanly'". Both of them rolled their eyes simultaneously. "For five years too! I started when I was seven and ended at twelve."

"Let me guess why she made you stop. She was jealous of you holding hands with other girls?"

"Why do you assume _I_ wasn't the one who convinced her?" Freddie asked defensively.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not buying the thought.

Giving in, Freddie smiled and shrugged. "Worth a shot. She made me stop after I was attending the more advanced classes. We started to do lifts and she was afraid I'd take a peak up a girl's skirt if I lifted one over my head." This made Sam laugh as Freddie shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I guess you must have been happy about that."

"Hmm… It wasn't so bad. I did it for five years so I didn't really mind it after a while. It comes in handy. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this!!" Freddie suddenly steered Sam to his left and thus breaking away from the imaginary box they drew on the floor.

"Wooooahh!!" A surprised Sam exclaimed, but followed him nevertheless. "Where's the box? Where's the box??"

Laughing, Freddie explained, "It's still the box-step. We're just turning."

"Sweet!!"

After a few rotating box-steps, Freddie started to lead her to more combinations. He would sometimes lead her into closed-spins where they would spin together while still facing each other. A few times, he would twirl her. Whenever he would do a new step, Sam would stumble a little bit or lose her footing. They would start again, slowly, so she could understand which foot goes where. Thereafter, when Freddie would lead her to that variation again, she knew what to do.

After 30 minutes or so of dancing the waltz, Sam got bored of it and felt ready to learn something else. She knew she hadn't mastered it yet, but she had to learn at least one more. So Freddie then taught her some basic salsa. It was a little different from the waltz and, in a way, harder as it involved a little hip movement. However, the two kids had an easier time with it as Sam slightly let go of her stubborn demeanor.

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" said Sam as Freddie twirled her around.

"Yea. I like this too. It's more laid back than waltzing," he agreed.

"No. You only like it when your partners shake their hips," Sam dead-panned but with a smile. Her partner, as if on cue, let go of her hand, moved back and started to do an ungraceful, albeit amusing, hip jig. She then did a little hip wiggle on her own. Both of them then started to pump their arms and moved closer to each other. When they were close enough, Freddie reached for her hands again and both went back to the basic salsa steps of back and forth, all the while still laughing at their goofy moment.

As the salsa music was coming to an end, Freddie twirled Sam around, pulled her close to him and dipped her just as the music stopped.

"You're not too bad twinkle toes," Sam smiled up at him while still in their dipped position.

"You're ok too," Freddie smiled back.

Both of them just stood there in their position: he supporting her back with his arms and she holding on to his shoulders and looking at each other with grins on their faces.

:

_The "Who do you think you are? Frankie??" is a reference on "Frankie says relax" shirts_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks to seddieloliver13 who said i had no punctuation errors. hehe. well.. i try. :D. So.. looks like this isn't gonna be a two-shot after all. haha. Maybe a three-shot.. or more. I dunno. it depends. But I will say I won't let this go past the dancing. So maybe yea, it's going to have 3 chapters.. but i might make a sequel shrug who knows.  
_


	3. How To Ruin A Mood

Summary: So Freddie's having success teaching Samantha dance. But what does it all mean?

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been a busy few days. It's 5 am, and I stayed up to finish this. This work is an all nighter.. so if there's wrong spelling or whatever, I'll fix it tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I like Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer. That's about it. I don't own them.

**iMission Boogie 3**

For three long seconds the two dancers held their position. Not able to think of anything else to do, Freddie pulled Sam back up. When she was back on her own two feet, able to support herself without his help, he noticed she was way closer than she was before. A moment ago, she was at a safe distance from him. Now, there was almost no room between them. He could see everything, smell everything. A little closer and his face would be against hers. Simultaneously, their wide-eyed grins and happy-go-lucky expressions softened, turning to subtle smiles and questioning looks.

Sam, all of a sudden, felt her lips start to prickle slightly. It was almost like the feeling of her leg waking up after it falls asleep when she sat on the ground too long. She bit the inside of her lower lip, trying to soothe the itch and make it go away. Then she felt her ears get all hot. The warmth traveled from her ears, to her face and down to her stomach, which made her insides tingle.

She must be coming down with something, she thought. Maybe it was Freddie. Maybe he had something and he was contagious. On the other hand, she didn't feel so bad. Actually, she felt the exact opposite. She felt light headed and relaxed. If it was a fever, then for once she wouldn't mind having it. Hey, she felt good and she would have an excuse to miss school.

Freddie, as well as Sam, was feeling a bit... different. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a chill ran down his spine. The electricity traveled from his spine down to the tips of his toes making them curl. Then when he noticed Sam bite the inside of her lip, his knees began to buckle slightly and his mouth started to feel dry.

He wasn't wearing a jacket, he thought. He also didn't wear a jacket going to school that morning. Maybe that was it. Maybe the cold weather was catching up on him. His mother was right: always wear a jacket. But then again, he didn't feel so bad. Yes, he might be cold, but his insides felt warm. If he felt like this forgeting his jacket, maybe he should start disobeying his mother once in a while.

As these thoughts and feelings were running through their minds and bodies, they did not break their eye contact nor did they move further away from each other. It was as if some magnetic force was keeping them as is. They didn't attempt to break away, either. It was as if they were in too deep to not want to see what happens next. Both were anticipating the other's next move. Maybe if they move a little bit closer…

"CHEESE CARVER!! WHERE'S MY CHEESE CARVER??"

The two jumped backwards, letting go of each other and breaking eye contact. Spencer's voice had cut the tension.

"Spencer, use your eyes and not your mouth when you look for something."

Spencer barged down the stairs with Carly right behind him. Freddie and Sam froze, almost a foot away from each other. Both were blushing and looking down at their shoes as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ahhh! There you are!!" Spencer walked on the space in between Sam and Freddie and grabbed the cheese carver lying beside the CD player. Cradling the carver in his arms, the sculptor looked up at the interrupted couple. "You two still here?" Spencer asked.

The two stiffly turned their heads toward him, both looking like dears in headlights. They both nodded.

Spencer paused. "Ok," He said, looking back back down at his carver and whispering to it happily as he walked back up the stairs.

When Spencer didn't question them further, Freddie and Sam let their shoulders sag and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahem," and both stiffened again at Carly's voice. The two turned to look at her.

"Freddie, why are you here with Sam?" She asked, eyebrow raising.

"I uh, well, Carly… I… We…"

"You..?" continued Carly.

"I WAS JUST TEACHING HER BALLROOM, THAT'S ALL! I SWEAR!!" Freddie blurted out.

Carly and Sam looked at him with a funny expression.

"Relax, Freddie," Carly said with her arms raised.

"Yea, Dancing Queen. Chill." Sam joined in with a smirk.

In reply, he gave an uneasy smile and a half-shrug.

Carly looked at him then at Sam, then back again. She smiled a knowing-smile and nodded. "I'll be upstairs kids," and went back to her room.

Samantha followed Carly with her eyes. When the brunette was out of sight, she looked at Freddie. "What's her deal?" Sam joked.

Freddie, though, still had that half dazed, half shocked look on his face. Sam frowned at him, "And what's with you?" She asked as she took a step toward him.

The boy took a fidgety step back and almost tripped. He instantly spread out his hands to regain balance. He didn't know what had just happened between them, nor could he comprehend it. "I uh.." He stuttered. He then quickly cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. "I, uh, guess that was all you need to know." He said as he pushed past Sam toward the high chair to get his English notes. "So, you're all set?" He looked at the notebook in his hands and looked up at Sam tentatively.

Although a little confused herself, she didn't show it. "Pff. Off course," she said in a confident tone.

He fidgeted with his notebook. "Good luck," he said finally and gave her a crooked smile. He walked by her again, headed towards the door.

"Yo, Freddie," He heard her call as he was about to leave. He turned around.

"If you wanna stay and teach me more stuff… I wouldn't mind." She said like it was no big deal, as if she was stating her name. However, Freddie knew it was a big deal. Samantha Puckett never asked to spend more time with him. Ever. "But uh," she continued and gestured towards his notes "if you gotta be a nerd and study that's fine too."

Freddie looked at his notes and back at her. Then he saw something in her eyes. It was something that made him want to run away in fear of his life and yet stay in intrigue. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. It was as if he had imagined it.

He looked at the door: freedom, uncomplicated English notes. Then he looked at Sam. She was... Sam. "Well," Freddie smiled. "I know how much you need my help."

"So what are you waiting for short stuff? Bring it on." Sam grinned as she pulled Freddie towards her.

_Just because I don't think this thing is done yet, I will make a short epilogue/4__th__ chapter at how the night ends for them. I know.. first it was a one shot, then a two, then a three. Sorry. I can't make up my mind! It's just that when I have an idea for a scene, I can't stop. haha_


	4. Way you look tonight

a/n: ok! last chapter.

disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS

**iMission Boogie 4**

"So, 'deafening silence' is an oxymoron. And 'Turkey Bacon, O Turkey Bacon. Where art thou Turkey bacon?' is an apostrophe!" Carly said out loud as she scanned the rest of her English notes. "I," she declared "am the smartest girl in the world…. Or at least in this room," she said proudly and she shut her notes victoriously. She then looked at her Ms. Piggy stuff toy and added, "even smarter than you Ms. Piggy."

Carly stood up, still looking at Ms Piggy. She nodded at it, "But I'll bring you back some extra turkey bacon. I'm dying of hunger right now." She walked out of her room, but right before she stepped out, she looked back and remarked "that was a hyperbole."

She skipped down the stairs happily, but slowed down when she heard the sound of soft piano notes and Michael Buble's voice singing. _You're lovely with your smile so warm and your cheek so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look… tonight._

She looked down and saw two figures dancing. Freddie was holding Sam close to him. His right hand was draped loosely on her waist and he held her right hand with his left lazily. Her head was resting on his left shoulder. They weren't doing any fancy moves or twirls. They were just swaying calmly from side to side. Carly, needless to say, was a bit taken aback. She had never seen the two this physically close; unless you count Sam beating Freddie into a pulp. But she liked it. It looked like the most natural thing in the world.

Carly wanted to leave for she didn't want to intrude on their little 'moment'. But at the same time, she was intrigued. Her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly sat down on the steps, hidden away from view, and looked on.

"So, what do you call this dance?" asked Sam.

"I've lost track," replied Freddie.

"Ok."

Eyebrows raised, Carly smirked. "Wow," she whispered to herself. "Freddie always used to say he disliked his dance lessons. Sam always used to say she disliked Freddie." She sighed happily as she saw her two best friends pull back for a brief moment and smiled awkwardly at each other. "Aww… this is the most romantic irony I've ever seen."

"Wait, did you hear that?" Asked Sam who pulled back once again and took a look around.

"Shhh… let the song end." Freddie replied lazily and, with his right hand, gently nudged Sam's head back in place on his shoulder.

_Lovely, don't you ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you… and the way you look tonight._

As the instruments faded, the two let go of each other awkwardly. The CD had played its last track and there was no music to cover what just happened.

"So…" said Sam.

"So…" echoed Freddie, the two of them rocking on their feet.

"I… guess we covered everything..?"

"Yea. Umm… I should go now," gestured Freddie at the door. He tentatively took a half-step forward, not knowing how he should say goodbye. If this had happened with his ex-girlfriend Valerie, he was expected to kiss her. If it was Carly, he would attempt to kiss her (or give her a hug at least). But this was SAM.

Before he could react, Sam stuck her hand out for him to shake. "You're not too bad for a dork, Freddie," she said as he shook her hand.

"Thanks, I guess. So… Bye, Sam." Freddie turned around.

"Freddie," Sam called before he could reach the door.

"Yes??" He turned back around.

"You forgot your notes," she said as she handed him his notebook.

"Oh yeah…" he took the notebook from her.

"I'm sorry if, you know, I kept you from studying."

"Don't mention it. It was worth it." Freddie, suddenly realizing what he just said, quickly added, "I mean… when else will I be able to order you around."

Sam didn't catch his slip of the tongue and paid no attention to what he said. Carly, however, caught it. "Wow," she said to herself. "Freudian slip… oh wait… that's not English. That's Psychology."

"Sam, good luck," and mustering all his courage, Freddie stepped forward and gave Sam a small hug. When they broke apart, he gave her a small nervous smile and practically ran out of the room.

"You're not too bad for a dork," Sam muttered, mimicking herself. "What kind of 'thank you' was that??"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," the blonde girl jumped at the voice. She looked up and saw Carly smiling knowingly at her.

"How long have you been up there?" Sam demanded.

Carly, having fun at her best friend's expense, started dancing with an imaginary partner. "Sooomedaaay," she sang. "When I'm awfully looow, when the world is coooold. I will feel a glooow just thinking ooooof youuuuuu!"

"Carly!!" Sam ran up the staircase, in pursuit of her friend. The brunette, however, was fast as well and ran away still singing.

"Aaaand the waaaaay you look… TOOONIIIIGHHHHHT!!"

;;:;;:

_So that's it. Well. it wasn't really an epilogue... ok whatever. whatever. I just write stuff down. I usually have key scenes, and the rest I make up as I go. Anyway.. review. I know most of you guys probably wanted a kiss. But I dunno.. I just didn't feel they were ready for a kiss, considering the Sam and Freddie of season 1._


End file.
